Despedida Silenciosa
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: La primera vez que la joven se despidió silenciosamente fue cuando pisó nuevamente su hogar luego de aquel día de invierno…Sí, esa fue su decisión. /Gracias por los reviews y demás/


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** _El actual fanfic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre-Octubre: La peor despedida. Para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

 **Despedida Silenciosa**

 **…**

 _ **Porque la primera vez que la Reina Elsa abandonó su reino, con la despedida pintada en sus ojos al ver a su hermana, no fue cuando – luego de su coronación – fue acusada de ser un monstruo por sus poderes…**_

— _Son peligrosos. Mis poderes son peligrosos. —_ pensaba una pequeña princesa Elsa de unos tiernos siete años de edad. _—Entonces... ¿Yo soy peligrosa por tenerlos? —_ se cuestionaba, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de su padre al volver al palacio a caballo.

Se podían ver los normalmente brillantes y tranquilos ojos azules de la primogénita de los reyes de Arendelle completamente abiertos, con el miedo teñido en ellos – así como en su pequeño y pálido rostro – a causa de los acontecimientos más recientes. Ciertamente desde el momento en que su pequeña hermanita pelirroja la había despertado para jugar en el gran salón del castillo, por alguna razón, se sentía extraña. Un tanto conmocionada. Pero había ignorado ese sentimiento; y en cuanto llegaron a su destino habían comenzado a jugar, sí, a jugar, habían patinado, habían hecho a Olaf, el muñeco de nieve que gustaba de los abrazos y los amigos, entre otras cosas.

 _Sí, todo con sus poderes._

"—¡Anna! —exclamó horrorizada, corriendo en dirección a su hermana inconsciente. —¡Anna! ¿Qué tienes? Despiértate por favor, ¡Anna! —gritaba sin saber qué hacer, abrazando a su hermana menor.

En ese momento los reyes entraron, aterrados al ver a su hija pequeña desmayada, cuestionando al tiempo que controlaban a la pecosa pelirroja quién tenía, ahora, un mechón blanco entre sus cabellos.

 _Y el miedo que se había apoderado de la blonda solo crecía, más y más. Sin consideración alguna…_ "

 _Había golpeado a su hermana con sus poderes. Había lastimado a Anna._

Sinceramente, las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido que aún – a pesar de haber sido la primera en reaccionar – no lograba asimilarlas, porque al fin de cuentas nunca imaginó que el jugar con Anna como siempre terminaría así, de esa forma tan mala, tan aterradora. Hacia un rato que habían dejado de patinar y jugar con Olaf, y ahora la princesita de cabellos rojos – que constrataban con los rubios, casi blancos, de su hermana mayor – se encontraba saltando mientras la futura reina de Arendelle hacia montañas de nieve para que su hermanita tuviera un aterrizaje suave; las montañas una más altas que otras y viceversa, de un momento a otro habían sido insuficientes – ante el acelerado ritmo de los saltos de la pelirroja de ojos color cielo – y ante el intento de la mayor de hacer otro cumulo blanco y suave, terminó golpeando a la menor.

Estando en el castillo luego de ir cabalgando con urgencia hacía donde habitaban los trolls, siendo que ella iba en el caballo con su padre, mientras su madre llevaba a una inconsciente y helada Anna cubierta en una manta en otro caballo, para eventualmente hablar con el sabio troll*, quién curó a la menor, _alteró_ sus recuerdos relacionados con su magia y le advirtió sobre las cosas buenas y malas de su poder especial.

 _Ahora Elsa sentía miedo de su poder, por primera vez en su vida._

Mientras la blonda observaba como su madre llevaba a su querida hermanita a la habitación que compartían, y ella se encontraba con su padre, quién le agarraba de la mano en señal de apoyo, un rictus triste se pintaba en su rostro y la decisión se adueñó de sus orbes azules.

 _Porque era lo mejor, para todos…_

Eso pensaba.

— _Es peligroso. —_ repitió en su infantil mente. _—Adiós Anna, adiós papá, adiós mamá. Los quiero mucho. —_ añadió para sí.

Y mirando a su padre, el rey, pidió con seguridad: —Papá, quiero la habitación con el mejor paisaje.

Su progenitor, alzó una ceja y mirándole extrañado, respondió:

—Pero es la habitación más alejada, Elsa.

—Lo sé, por eso la quiero. —dijo al mirar al frente, apretando el agarre en la mano más grande.

Y el hombre, negó con la cabeza, mirando con tristeza a su hija mayor con dolor.

—Está bien. —concedió con una débil sonrisa.

 _ **No, la primera vez que Elsa se despidió en silencio no fue cuando condenó a Arendelle al invierno eterno. La primera vez que la joven se despidió silenciosamente fue cuando pisó nuevamente su hogar luego de aquel día de invierno…**_

Y, a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo por el miedo que tenía de dañar, Elsa se alejó y por eso se despidió.

 _Sí, esa fue su decisión._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Yo aquí estrenándome en nuevo Fandom y por un reto xD. No tengo mucho por decir, perdonen cualquier tipo de error (ya he releído esto en busca de alguno pero siempre se me escapan dos o tres u.u), estoy nerviosa con este fic, espero que les haya gustado y sino, compasión con los tomatazos. Gracias por los reviews y demás. Críticas, comentarios, consejos y demás. [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] ¡Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
